minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Hadrian
Hadrian is a character in Minecraft: Story Mode and the main antagonist in "[[A Journey's End?|'A Journey's End?']]". He is the leader of The Old Builders and in charge of the Games played by the Competitors. He is voiced by Jim Cummings. Biography Appearance Hadrian has spiked white hair. He wears black glasses, and wears a long purple checked robe with a bright golden inner-dress. Personality Hadrian is portrayed to be ruthless, bossy, and a cheater. He often resorts to unethical means to fulfill his desires and get what he needs, and often also goes back on his word and refuses to fulfill his deals and promises. Hadrian is also power-hungry, sadistic, selfish, rude, immoral and overall evil in nature. He has a tendency to make deals with others, and break those deals with no second thought, showing his honor-less nature. For instance, at first, he tells Jesse and Petra/Ivor that if they win the Builder Games, they get to keep the Old Builder's Portal Atlas, which Jesse and friends need to get back to their home world, before later changing the deal and telling Jesse that if he/she wins the games, his/her friends will have to stay behind and work in his quartz mines, and if he/she loses, Hadrian will let his/her friends go if Jesse stays behind in their place. It is highly unlikely that Hadrian intended to keep his end of the bargain. As implied by Em and Harper, regardless of whether or not Jesse loses, Hadrian will very likely send Jesse AND his/her friends all to the mines anyway, while claiming THAT was the original deal. As shown in his treatment of competitors who lose in the games, and his aforementioned deals, Hadrian likes to maximize productivity and had no qualms about enslaving people by sending them to work in his Quartz mines in the Nether. He even admits that he's fine with and has no problem with trapping people forever. Hadrian is also hypocritical, as if Jesse agrees to Hadrian's second deal, when he/she inevitably breaks it later, Hadrian gets enraged and yells at Jesse for breaking their deal, saying they had an "agreement" and Jesse "promised" him, despite his own aforementioned habit of breaking deals. As well as that, when first meeting Jesse, he accuses him/her of being a "sore loser" for lashing out because his/her friends were eliminated, or seemingly killed, despite Jesse not knowing that his/her friends would respawn. Later, when Jesse and the other competitors step on the winner's platform, Hadrian is enraged, due to not wanting anyone to win the games, being a sore loser himself. As well as that, he may even tell Jesse off for being rude, despite being equally, if not even more rude than he/she is. Quotes Trivia *Hadrian seems to have a slight resemblance to Colonel Sanders (the founder of Kentucky Fried Chicken), and it was somewhat implied at the end of the episode, when he ended up in the land of Chickens that are the size of Zombies (determinant). *Hadrian might have known Soren, because he has a book named, "A Man Forever Voyaging, by Soren." *Hadrian might refer to the Roman Emperor called Hadrian, who built a wall in northern Great Britain. In ''Minecraft: Story Mode'', Hadrian has a game called The Walls. Gallery JesseHadrian_1920x1080.jpg|A preview image of Hadrian and Jesse looking at Tim's Armor. Hadrian4.jpg|Hadrian talking to Jesse in the Dormitory. Hadrian3.jpg|Hadrian in the Spleef. Hadrian5.jpg|Hadrian talking to Mevia in the giant Chickens dimension. (Determinant) Mcsm hadrian.png|Hadrian in the Walls Buucko.png|Hadrian about to die and respawn. Hadrian.png|Hadrian and The Old Builders leaving Horizon33_13-11-2016_38-9-10.jpg|Hadrian and Mevia talking about the right punishment for the Competitors who betrayed them|link=Hadrian Horizon33 14-11-2016 34-1-15.jpg|Hadrian yelling at Jesse Horizon33_14-11-2016_12-13-15.jpg|Mad Hadrian talking to Jesse Category:Characters Category:Old Builders Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Alive Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Games Category:Warriors